Saikano: Push
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Shuji and Chise grow closer in their relationship.


This is a one chapter story, so for all you hoping for more, sorry. You'll have to wait until the next Saikano story! I know, I'm evil, but that's the way it is. Saikano: Push 

"_Everytime I look at you the world just melts away, all my troubles all my fears disolve in your reflection…you've seen me at my weakest but you take me as I am, and when I fall you offer a safer place to land…"_

Chise looked at Shuji as the two walked up Hell's Hill together. Shuji seemed to be more tired than usual. He was thinking about the first time that he saw Chise as a weapon. He almost started to cry as he looked at Chise. He tried to force a smile, and the tears just fell down his face. He stopped and knelt down, facing the ocean. Chise knelt down next to him and put a hand on his left shoulder.

"It's okay. Whenever I'm with you, the pain just disappears," she said. That just made the tears flow more.

Chise started to glow. There was nobody around, but she was still afraid she might hurt Shuji.

"Chise," he said, wide-eyed. Another voice came from Chise's mouth.

"Don't look away. Why do you love Chise when she's weak? You should love her when she's in my form, the weapon form," Chise, or rather, the weapon said.

"How… I would never be able to love Chise in that form, atleast not when she's killing people. I love the normal Chise," Shuji said, tears still falling. Tears began falling from Chise's eyes too.

"_You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together, you're the one true thing I know I can believe in, you're all the things that I desire you save me you complete me, you're the one true thing I know I can believe in…"_

"Why? Why do you love her like that?" The weapon asked. Wings of metal and wires appeared on her back. Shuji smiled.

"I believe in her. Yes, she's clumsy and slow, but her smile gets me through the day. She wants to protect me, so that's why I love her so much," Shuji said, still crying. Chise turned back to normal, and fell into his arms.

"I love you, I love you so much, Shuji," Chise said, crying. Shuji pet her head.

"It's okay. I know you do, it scares me to see you like that. I believe that you can change though, like you just did," Shuji said, smiling. Chise stood up slowly, Shuji helped her.

"Now I have to get a different set of clothes," she said, looking at her back. The shirt was ripped where the wings had been. Shuji stood up as well.

"I'll tell your teachers, go ahead home," Shuji said. Chise frowned.

"How about I just go to school like this?" She asked.

"_I get so mad so easy but you give me room to breathe, no matter what I say or do 'cause you're too good to fight about it, even when I have to push just to see how far you'll go, you won't stoop down to battle but you never turn to go…" _

"No, what if someone asks? What will you do then?" Shuji yelled. Chise started to cry again.

"Sorry, I just don't feel like going back home," Chise said. Shuji sighed. He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She smiled slightly.

"You can wear this, if anyone asks, just say you were cold," Shuji said.

"Maybe I'd be better off going home," Chise said. She laughed a little, she sounded more evil.

"What are you talking about? Don't you want to see everyone? You know how worried Akemi gets if you're not there," Shuji said, walking again. Chise followed him.

"I… I don't want to go!" Chise cried. She turned around and started walking the other way. Shuji also turned around.

"Chise! Do you want to be running your whole life? Because that's what you will be doing if you go now! It will become a pattern that you won't be able to break, and I don't want to have to put up with that," Shuji said. Chise stopped and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just… no good," she said. Shuji wanted to yell at her, but he held back. He knew she was just pushing him.

"Chise, it's okay. I'll always be here for you, you just have to learn to deal with this," he said. Chise turned to him and nodded.

"Sorry… I just love you too much to embarrass you," Chise said, wiping away her tears.

"_You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together, you're the one true thing I know I can believe in, you're all the things that I desire you save me you complete me, you're the one true thing I know I can believe in…"_

"_There are times I can't decide when I can't tell up from down, you make me feel less crazy when otherwise I'd drown, but you pick me up and brush me off and_ _tell me I'm okay, sometimes that's just what we need to get us through the day…_"

It started to rain as Shuji went up to Chise and hugged her.

"You won't embarrass me, Chise," Shuji said. Chise smiled. She held onto him tightly.

"Let's go to school," Chise said. Shuji smiled and let go. They walked together up the hill. Chise tripped over a rock and started to cry. She sat up and Shuji brushed off her knee, which was bleeding. He took out a hankerchief from Chise's pocket and tied it around the bleeding part. Chise sniffed and then smiled.

"Thank you," she said. Shuji blushed. He motioned for her to climb on his back. She blushed and posisitioned herself so that he could carry her.

"This reminds me of that time, when you fell after we first met," Shuji said, smiling.

"Yes, you told me that everything will be okay, even though I felt like just giving up," Chise said. Shuji thought she sounded more mature, but then he just thought it was his imagination. The two climbed the hill until they reached the school. Shuji loved Chise everyday after that.

The End Review!


End file.
